


Lemon Aid

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [435]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Boyfriend Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/29/20: “budge, summer, eyebrow”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [435]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Lemon Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/29/20: “budge, summer, eyebrow”

Stiles was sure this was the hottest summer on record, but his phone was out of arm’s reach so his research would have to wait, possibly till winter.

He planned to melt where he sat, never budging again.

When Derek appeared offering a tall glass of something embellished with a slice of lemon on the rim, Stiles eyebrows nearly vanished into his hairline.

He took a long, noisy swallow.

Then, “Thank you,” he said. “This is the greatest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Maybe he exaggerated but believing Derek was the best boyfriend in the world was plain truth.


End file.
